paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Yipper Caper (Pound Patrol episode 1)
(We start with the camera focused in on a Choclate Labrador Retriever chowing down on some kibble; suddenly, a car horn honks as a dark blue van drives into the pound; the van stops as the driver- a man in a black uniform wearing a cowboy's hat -steps out to the sound of a guitar strum) McLeish: (Enters from stage right with Olaf; tone is annoyed) Alright, Ketchum- what have you got for us? (Officer Ketchum walks off-screen, but quickly returns with a grey-furred puppy, which whines) McLeish: (Tone is disgusted) What a scruffy-looking mutt! Olaf: (Tone is sympathetic) Oh, I don't know, Mr. McLeish- I think he's cute. McLeish: (Tone is annoyed) You think all of them are cute, Olaf. Olaf: Well, each one is- in their own way. (Begins to show the puppy affection... much to the puppy's distress) McLeish: (Tone is irritated) Knock it off, Olaf! The point is this puppy isn't getting adopted anytime soon- whether we like it or not! (Suddenly realizes something) I know the perfect place for him. (Camera view shifts to the feet of McLeish, Olaf and Officer Ketchum as we see a Maltese giving her back a good itch, a Cockapoo chasing her tail and a German Shepherd dog chowing on dog food; puppy is placed into enclosure with a gray furred dog facing away from the face) McLeish: This one never gets adopted, either. They can tell each other "boy and his dog" stories. (Walks off-screen stage left) Yipper: (Sighs unhappily) Rocky: Psst- hey, kid! Yipper: Huh? Rocky: (Turns to face Yipper) Everything okay? Yipper: (Tone is sad for the majority of the episode) Just a little sore around the collar is all. Rocky: Well, Ketchum's not so bad, once you train him. (Gets up and walks over to Yipper) They call me Rocky on account of my appearance Yipper: Well, they call me Yipper... for no particular reason at all. Rocky: (Tone is friendly and inviting) Well, Yipper, welcome to Shelter 17- the kooshest pound this side of paradise. Yipper: (Confused) What's so koosh about it? (Looks around) It looks like every other joint I've been in. Rocky: Well, that's because you're only seeing it from the topside. Yipper: (Curious) What other side is there? Rocky: Funny you should ask. (Whistles) (Dogs begin opening secret passageways hidden under dog bowls and dog houses, putting up wooden standees of themselves and then entering the passageways) Yipper: (Surprised) What the heck?! Rocky: (Waving Yipper in) After you. II- Paw Patrol Headquarters (Yipper enters into the secret passageway, with Rocky following right behind him; camera follows the two as they walk through the Lookout) Paw Patrol: (Doing pushups while repeating something unintelligible over and over again) Male Member: Hello, Mega Mart? Shelter 17 needs 50,000 pounds of kibble- and step on it! Yipper: (Surprised) y-you guys talk to humans? Rocky: Well... only when they don't know it and only when absolutely necessary. Yipper: (Realizes something; tone is excited) Wait! You're the Paw Patrol! I thought you guys were just a legend! Rocky: Oh, no. We're real, alright. If a dog needs a home, we're the guys to find him one... No matter how much the humans mess things up. (Yipper tries to follow but bumps into the Maltese from earlier) Malta: (Tone is angry) Who are you?! Don't you know no dogs are allowed down here without authorization!? Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories